Enamorándome de Ti
by Setsunaissexy
Summary: Cuenta la Vida de Kazumi. Ella tiene una relación incestuosa con su sobrino Gogeta, sin saber las intenciones de este se irá enamorando poco a poco de la persona prohibida y ese amor prohibido es... Gokú. La inocencia, la pureza los atraerán a ambos a consumir algo indebido.
1. Chapter 1

era temprano no tenía ni las mínimas ganas de levantarme para ir al instituto.

Tomé mi uniforme y emprendí rumbo a este. Desde que mis padres han estado juntos mi vida pasa de mal en peor. No es por envidiarles de su amor ni nada por el estilo. Me siento vacía... incompleta como si me faltara algo cuando en realidad parece que lo tengo todo, pese a mis problemas aún conservo lo que queda de mi amor por Gogeta. Es algo prohibido lo nuestro y lo sé pero no puedo evitar enamorarme cada vez más de él.

Corrí desesperadamente para el aula de clases Me tocó tercero cuatro. Alcé mi reloj pequeño y vi la hora, Diablos!, diez minutos tarde.

Los estudiantes caminaban entreverados pasándome, rozándome; por ello no he podido volar o sino los rebasaba a todos en un santiamén. Cuando por fin llegué a la puerta del salón tropecé y caí al suelo después de haber empujado hacia dentro.- Señorita Osata... Estas son horas de llegar?!- preguntó la de Geografía. La profesora de geografía se llamaba Vera. Mis ojos se agrandaron a la vez que un leve rubor no de Sonrojo aparecía sin mi consentimiento.- Gomenasai!, No volverá a pasar.- Cuando me senté saqué mi cuaderno para copiar de la pizarra. Cuando de pronto escucho voces atrás de mí.- Por favor pueden devolvérmela, es un regalo de mi abuelita.- pedía una chica de 142 centímetros y cabello color trigo. Al observarle los ojos tenía unos anteojos redondos y grandes que ocupaban casi toda su cara.- Ya cállate Bagre con anteojos.- Profesora... no ve que están molestando a esa alumna?- Shhh, Haz silencio Osata, ocúpate de tus asuntos.- Gruñí por lo bajo, Odio que molesten a los demás solo por ser diferentes. Como era de esperar mis piernas comenzaron a hacer pulso sobre el suelo embaldosado.- Huo... Un terremoto!- Gritó otro compañero llevándose las manos a la cabeza y corriendo hacia la salida seguido por todos. Lo raro de esa situación fue ver a la adolescente con las piernas abrazadas y llorando. Caminé hacia ella y pregunté.- Hola... Cómo te llamas...?- S-soy Miki

Sanawa.- Dijo tímida.- No tienes miedo al terremoto?- pregunté con una cara de interesada.- Qué más da?, total ya no tengo a nadie en este mundo, ese terremoto me haría un gran favor al acabar con mi vida.- sentí lástima

por ella. Me hizo acordar en la vez que perdí a mamá en la pelea contra Freezer.- No digas esas cosas, tienes tantas experiencias maravillosas por vivir y solamente porque unos idiotas te molesten no quiere decir que tengas que morir.- levantó el rostro encontrándose con mis ojos llorosos.- Gracias, y tú eres...?- Soy Kazumi Osata!- Mucho gusto Osata-chan- Sonreí, apenas nos conocimos y ya eramos las mejores amigas. La ayudé a pararse y nos fuimos caminando a la salida lo más felices, si así se podría decir. Felizmente tuve el valor de invitarla a una cena familiar en mi casa, a mi madre le encantó conocerla sin embargo mi padre seguía gruñón como siempre. Kota se pegaba a su pierna como un desesperado.- Me aza en sus bazos?- preguntó a Miki.- Ahre?... Oh, si, que bonito eres, tanto como tu rostro es igual al de tu mamá y Osata-chan.- Y.. dinos cuántos años tienes?- Etto... Tengo dieciséis

señora.- Miki-san no me diga Señora, dime Suroha.- C-claro Suroha-san.- en su voz se notaba que le temía a mi madre.

Comimos una ensalada de lechugas ya que me estaba conteniendo de no devorar como una bestia todos los alimentos. Mi habitación era amplia y contaba con una litera enorme de dos piezas. Sabanas rosas cremas y almohadas de corazones rojos para ambas camas intercaladas.- Osata-chan puedo tomar una ducha?- Si, el baño está en el otro lado.- mientras ella se duchaba vi una sombra aproximarse. De un momento a otro entró Gogeta tirándose encima de mí.- Goge...- Shhh... si me siente tu padre estoy muerto.- lo hice a un lado mientras me arreglaba la ropa.- No tienes que aparecer

así, está una amiga bañándose en la bañera, idiota.- No me importa, atravesaría el mundo por tan solo verte.- vete o vendrá mi padre...- Murmuré a su oído.- Cómo me deshago de estas hormonas... o mejor dicho cómo aguanto este deseo?- se inclinó a mis labios lentamente introduciendo su lengua en mi cavidad bucal. Como no recordarlo, mi primer beso. Mientras nos distraíamos por los besos se apresuró a meter su mano en mi sujetador y masajear mi seno a pellizcos.- Im...bécil.. De.. Jah... de hacer eso.- Te está gustando?- Ya para.- dije entre besos.- Detente.- Exigí nuevamente.- BASTA!- grité empujándolo.- Qué sucede Kazumi?- No quiero hacerlo.- No estás lista?- NO ES ESO!, yo... no me gusta que lo hagas!- Me odias?- Nunca te odiaría. Puedes esperar a otro momento?- asintió besándome.-

esperaré..- por último volvió alejándose por la ventana. Yo solo miraba babeando.- Osata-chan?- estaba con un camisón celeste de tul y una bata de baño.- Eh?- Mañana me gustaría presentarte a alguien.- dije mirándola.- A... Alguien?- Obvio pequeña, superarás esa timidez constante.- le guiñé el ojo.- Buenas noches.- Buenas noches...- dijimos al unísono antes de apagar las luces.

 _ **Notas del Autor: Bueno después de "tanto tiempo". Volví**_

 _ **jaja más inspirado que nunca. Por cierto somos dos personas que escribimos en la misma cuenta solamente que ella me ayuda con las faltas y todo eso... Gracias Tamari-chan y a todos ustedes por leer este fanfic como su pasatiempo XDDD.**_


	2. Chapter 2: De un beso a un error

Al día siguiente era todo calma y todos estábamos despabilados hasta las ocho de la mañana.- Kazumi-chan hoy iremos a la casa de Chichi-san porqué no invitas a Sanawa-san para compartir un bello picnic con Gokú y Chichi?- MMM... si, tal vez.- mi idea era presentarle a Lynn-chan mi sobrinita pero gracias a mamá podré hacer que conozca a todos.

Apenas salió el sol Miki y yo fuimos a la casa de Chichi en cambio me sentía aburrida hasta que lo vi...- Hola!- saludó alegre.- Hola.- devolví el saludo.- era de mi tamaño más o menos solamente que era de 172 centímetros comparándolo a mi verdadera estatura.- Kazumi-san que alegría verte, supongo que haz venido a la tarde de picnic.- acotó la pelinegra mayor.- Si Chichi-san.- Sanawa?!- Disculpen se conocen?- repetimos yo y Gokú.- Si, conocí a su madre en el instituto... eramos tan amigas, y dime cómo está Yukari-san?- Mi mamá está de maravilla, gracias.- nos sentamos en el gran césped verdoso mientras Gokú comía como bestia, yo, Chichi y Miki nos relajábamos comiendo emparedados.- Kazumi cómo está Suroha-san?-

preguntó Gokú. Yo me extrañé con esto, hace un tiempo escuché la discusión entre mi madre y mi padre; cuando escuché que mi madre le fue infiel a mi padre con el esposo de Chichi me asombré y a la vez miles de sueños se me venían a la mente por las noches frías.- ella, está feliz y a gusta con su vida matrimonial.- asentí carraspeando. Unos segundos más tarde unas Gotas de agua cayeron en mi nariz.- Va a llover.- dijo Gokú con el ceño fruncido. Sentí unas manos en mi cintura. Eran las grandes manos de él me sonrojé. Pero... porqué?, ni con Gogeta me sonrojaba hace tiempo. Estoy confundida. Nos llevó a las tres, a mí de un lado y a Chichi y Miki juntas del otro. Mi corazón latía de una manera frenética parecía que me lo iba a tragar o que se me iba a salir por la boca. Empujó fuerte la puerta dejándonos paradas y empapadas.- Oh, chicas lo siento por haberlas hecho mojar.- dijo la hija de Ox Satán.- a lo que mi vestido era blanco con flores y no tenía sujetador fue vergonzoso porque dejó al margen mis dos senos pequeños apenas copa A. Mientras Chichi iba a Buscar las toallas yo y Miki nos tapábamos avergonzadas.- Porqué se cubren?- la presencia de Gokú me ponía nerviosa aún así fue muy raro verlo a escasos centímetros de mí, cómo no perdió la inocencia con Chichi?. A penas rozó sus dedos por mi vientre. Abrí los ojos abruptamente.- Estás mojada, ahora vendrá Chichi con las toallas.- Gracias.-

Kazumi... necesito hablar contigo en privado.- me forcejó Miki mientras yo no despegaba mis ojos de Gokú. Rápidamente tomándome de mis brazos me tiró para el otro lado.- Yo...- Necesito decirte algo importante.- Qué?- Tú deseas a ese tipo.- PERO QUÉ?!- fui callada por su mano.- Cuántos años tendrá, 20 o 19?- Bueno.. él tiene más de cincuenta...- QUÉ?- etto... estoy bromeando, tiene diecisiete.- aclaré mintiendo.-

Chichi regresó llamando la atención de todos.- Chicas, se quedarán aquí hasta que pase la tormenta o sino pescarán un resfriado.- se lo agradecemos Chichi-san.- agradeció sacudiendo su cabello de un lado a otro.

Mientras pasaban las horas volando dormimos en la cama que era de Gohan.- oye...- sí?- no entiendo, cómo un adolescente de 17 años puede estar con una mujer años mayor como Chichi-san?- no lo sé, dicen que el amor lo puede todo.- el amor lo puede todo... y si esa realidad fuera toda una farsa?, a veces sentimos que tenemos sentimientos por esa persona que vivimos toda la vida Cuando eso no es real, nos sentimos bien estando a su lado de por vida. Será que Gokú está al lado de Chichi sólo por el hecho de sentirse solo y triste?. No sabía que era eso que hacía que su corazón se desprendiera del pecho suyo. Sabía y se daba cuenta de que ella y Gogeta no se quieren ni un poco, no lo entendía, lo sentía. Abrir los ojos y darse la lógica de la cruel verdad, si es así no se daría la ventaja sólo ella.

Era una linda mañana fresca con gotas de rocío esparcida en toda la región paozu. La larga y azabache cabellera en la almohada y unos ojos azules observando la habitación entera divisaron un viejo retrato de Gohan niño. Sonrió.

ella acomodó su cabello y se levantó a tomar agua al igual que Gokú. Ambos entraron a la vez, sus miradas ceniza y azul cielo chocaron dándose competencia por adivinar que hacía el otro ahí.

\- Señor Gokú-san lo siento por...- contemplaron la belleza exótica de ambos.

\- Dime Gokú, sin honoríficos. Qué haces levantada a estas horas?- pregunta seco.

\- esto... es que tenía sed y...- en la manera como éste la observaba ponía sus pelos de punta.

 **Narra Gokú-**

no sé que me pasaba en esos momentos, fue... hermoso el brillo de sus ojos celestes. Es tan parecida a Suroha. Es la viva imagen de ella, que hermosa y delicada que se ve. Está confundida en como la observo será mejor que no la miré o sospechará que me gusta. Giré mi cabeza a tomar un zumo de naranja como había pensado hacer.

\- Señor... digo!, Gokú, entrenamos?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa que me hipnotizó enteramente.

\- Si.- salimos después de beber las bebidas de cada uno. Al otro lado ya que podríamos despertar a Chichi.

\- Empecemos!- se elevó alto casi desapareciendo, yo sin embargo la encontré estirando sus brazos tratando de estrangularme y no logró ni siquiera moverme. Tiene un gran potencial pero le falta entrenamiento.- No bajes la guardia.- la sujeté y la giré haciéndola impactar contra el suelo formando un gran cráter.- estás bien?!- pregunté yo

ya abajo.- la vi casi inconsciente.

Su belleza era tentadora... sus labios serían mi perdición al igual que ella. No, no lo hagas Gokú, escuché advertir mi consciencia.

En cuanto a mí... la agarré bruscamente de los hombros y pegué nuestros labios fuertemente. Metí mi lengua en su cavidad bucal disfrutando de nuestros choques de lenguas. Esa increíble sensación fue a parar debajo de mi ropa, la deseaba, no como deseé a su madre sino ese era el deseo salvaje instintivo.

Despertaron por primera vez la lujuria sexual en mi. Tampoco debía ser aprovechador; mi lado bueno se encargó de parar esta situación. Sé que eso es un error, me acosté con su madre porque sentí que la amaba, bueno si la amaba pero de otra manera, la admiraba, no era amor mutuo. Detuve los movimientos al sentir gemidos por parte de ella.- abrió sus ojos abruptamente descubriendo lo sucedido.- Lo... lo lamento!, perdóname.- murmuré.- se arrastró a unos centímetros de mí tocándose la boca y mirándome sin poder creerlo.- qué... qué F-fue e-eso?!- pregunta apenas moviendo los labios.- no lo sé, sólo...- no tienes la culpa, está todo bien.- No. No está bien, qué no ves lo que he hecho?!- tranquilízate, por kami-sama, esto está muy mal.- si, lo sé.- claro que esto no...- sabes qué, olvídalo.- carraspee emprendiendo vuelo.- No, espera!

Narra Kazumi-

iba a decirle que no era verdad pero emprendió vuelo dejándome con las emociones a flote. Por mi culpa se lo tomó mal, no era mi intención decir eso. Que estúpida soy.


	3. Chapter 3: Es esto felicidad?

A la mañana siguiente una mujer hacía mucho ruido. Haciéndome abrir los ojos inmediatamente, quién era?- mi madre la mujer chillona.

De un momento a otro tuve que levantarme cansada y somnolienta ya que la realidad era insoportable. Para comenzar el día tuve que levantarme e ir a zancadas hasta la cocina. Mi apariencia no podía ser peor?.

Bajé las escaleras encorvada hacia delante, observé con desdén a mi padre quien se encontraba devorando las tortitas con miel que recién había preparado mamá.

— Kazumi-chan qué sucede hija? — pregunta terminando de lavar los platos.

ignoré su pregunta. Después de pocas palabras papá decidió irse sin decir nada y yo?, bebiendo el café disgustada.

Mamá dijo que necesitaba ir de compras a buscar víveres para la cena entonces acudí a quedarme en casa cuidando a Kota.

Como cierto guerrero orgulloso no quiso cuidarlo lo peor de todo fue perseguirlo por todos los pasillos altos de la mansión,

sentí un ki gigante del otro lado, voltee el rostro encontrándome cara a cara con Gokú.

— Volviste...—, sorprendida sonreí pequeñamente.

Se transformó en súper saiyajin fase 2 pero algo me llamó la atención. Porqué lo hizo?, no entendía nada.

apretó mi cintura y nos elevamos hasta que pudimos atrapar al travieso de mi hermano.

— Guau, etto... porqué tanto drama en atrapar a Kota-chan?— pregunté juguetona.

— Aunque no lo creas tu hermano es muy fuerte incluso supera por mucho la fase dos del súper Saiyajin.

— Qué, nunca te relajas?— bajándome.

— Paso todo el tiempo ocupado entrenando y para salvar la Tierra. — Añade volviendo a Base.

A lo que yo tomé a Kota y él se durmió en mis brazos.

— Aún es pequeño, tiene apenas dos años y a mi padre le costó aceptar que lo quería.

Cuidadosamente me percaté que llevaba una rosa roja. Arquee una ceja.

— Qué hacías aquí? — . interrogué.— Pasaba por el bosque y sentí tu Ki incrementándose. Iba a ir a... — miré y se detuvo.

— Me incómoda esa mirada.— pensé.

Luego de tanto silencio incómodo él decidió algo que me sorprendió y sonrojó a la vez.

— V-vi ésta en el bosque y te la traje. Espero no te moleste.— dice a la vez que la ponía en el fleco largo.

— P-para nada. No me molesta.— Kota abrió los ojos lentamente y nos observó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.— Onee-san, es su novio? — ambos miramos para otro lado.

— Kootaa-chaaan!, n-no digas esas cosas!— sobé su cabeza aún desconcertada.

— Oye... me olvidé de preguntar algo, dice Chichi-san que si más tarde te gustaría ir de compras. Obvio si gustas.— proseguí.— C-claro. Gokú...— nos miramos ruborizados de perfil.

— Podrías olvidar lo que sucedió la otra tarde?, nos traerá problemas y yo no deseo eso.

— Vale.— dicho eso desapareció elevándose.

— Chotto Matte! (espera un minuto!) B-bueno... — elevé mis pies quedando a su altura. En ese momento nuestros corazones latían rapidísimo y no podían detenerse. Di un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Sacudió la cabeza y dijo...

— A-adiós!— A-adiós... mi héroe.— suspiré murmurando.

Kota y yo comimos el almuerzo. Media hora después regresó mi mamá tan alegre como siempre.

No podría decir lo mismo del señor regañón que no paraba de entrenar. Yo había dejado de entrenar, mi sueño era ser escritora aunque ser maestra y enseñar a niños ya se había esfumado de mi mente. Aún así sólo tenía pensamientos para una cosa... qué le sucede a éste corazón?... a quién realmente quiero?. El sueño pesaba en los párpados de ambos ojos haciéndome estrellar la cabeza en la mesa.

Mientras mamá seguía preocupada por el estado de nosotros.

— Kazumi Yurika Osata Ouji.. dime ahora mismo que te pasa, desde hoy de mañana estás en esas condiciones tan.. tan... preocupantes. Como cualquier madre me preocupa tu estado! — exige frunciendo el ceño. Levanté la cabeza lentamente encontrándome a ambos padres enojados, típico de papá y nuevo de mamá.— Primero que nada, mujer no chilles tanto.. segundo, el mocoso está llorando y tercero... y TERCERO... mocosa estás castigada. — Pe-pero papá... eres un mal padre. Te odio! — grité espantando al pequeño y a los que me miraban. Tiré el vaso que tenía refresco para el piso a la misma vez que corría a mi habitación.

— LES ODIO!, porqué me hacéis esto?!, qué queréis que les diga?, ohh papá estoy encaprichada con el ex amante de mamá y estoy confundida porque tengo una relación incestuosa con MI sobrino?!, jamás. Haré lo que dice este malnacido corazón. — en ese instante al pasar por el pasillo largo escuché a mi mamá llorando y hablando junto a papá.

— Vegeta.. te lo juro, ya no sé que hacer, trato hablando bien en todo momento y me termina gritando. Hago mal en gritarle? — él la abrazaba pero papá no lloraba. Sin embargo dijo algo que perturbó mi mente.

— Hace años cuando yo tenía cinco años mi padre solía contarme historias de los saiyajines y sus caracteres. Mi mamá pasó por algo que nadie supo excepto yo. Dentro de ella llevaba un poder desconocido cuya obsesión era reencarnar para atrapar a sus víctimas y degollarlas sin piedad. La única salvación fue cuando nació Tarble, le tuvieron que atravesar el pecho para matarla y dejarla morir a sangre fría. Crees que Kazumi tenga algo que ver en esto? — tapé mi boca analizando cada palabra. Acaso mi abuela llevaba un monstruo dentro suyo?, y si tal vez yo también lo heredé?.

Mis padres serían capaz de matarme por esa maldición?, o peor. A sangre fría.

Antes de escuchar la respuesta de ella Caminé sigilosamente del lado contrario provocando pequeños pero no tan sonoros ruidos de pies.

Al rato regresé a mi respectiva alcoba a taparme de pies a cabeza. Asustada, sudorosa y temblorosa me dispuse a dormir como si de un caballo se tratase solamente.

Cerré los ojos apretujándolos y enrollada tal cual perro en su cama; dormí con jaqueca y nauseas,

Una rara pero placentera sensación invadió todo mi ser. Abrí la laptop a la vez que tecleaba sin parar a cada segundo a cada minuto las ideas se acumulaban todas juntas rondando en todo el espacio de la mente activa que llevaba en esos momentos. Era algo tan apasionado, se sentía increíblemente bien. JODER!, ese algo era... inspiración.

En dos segundos llené el texto con varias letras, sin saber que esas letras atrajeron a alguien inesperado en mi vida.

Para variar encontré un sitio web en donde pude liberarme, sentir... NO!, tocar el calor del sol con tus manos y la brisa meciendo la seda que se hace llamar cabello.

Guardé el texto en una carpeta y me registré en ese sitio.

Puse mi Nickname. Primero Shia, claro eso sonaba vulgar entonces me decidí por Sora el cual significaba Cielo. Sonreí conmovida ante tal historia que había escrito.

Trataba sobre una chica normal de preparatoria cuya vida era feliz pero confusa.

" _ **confusión".- Entre dos amores ella estaba, entre dos amores sufría. La vida le sonreía, pero ella mucho se entristecía. Una luz quería encontrar que la guiara a querer, una vida sin más no quería tener...**_

" _ **Vida"**_ _ **. - Él te sonríe. Tú le sonreíste, ahora estás sola igual que triste.**_

 _ **Vives en una ilusión pintada de colores aleg**_ _ **res mientras tratas de sonreír falsamente, una rosa sin espinas jamás serías porque cada rosa espinosa siempre llora sangre roja. Sufrir o no lastimará tu alma o te llenará de rencor.**_

Tras escribir llena de fervor y desesperación las lágrimas transparentes se deslizaban por todo el rostro. Pensé " lo sé parezco una dramática". Así es el amor, una especie de sentimiento o aprecio que le dedicas a un individuo. Caí... caí duramente, no me levanté porque me siento una cobarde. Tengo miedo a continuar, estoy confundida pensando en los hombres que más amo en todo el mundo. Pienso cambiando de ideas todo el tiempo como si se tratase de un huracán súper poderoso arrásalo todo. Cuando estoy con Gokú un sentimiento de calidez inunda mi corazón, me siento protegida, amada, feliz, segura y cómoda, en algunas ocasiones.

Gogeta, pues él... lo veo y sonrío triste. Aún así me gustan sus besos y sus caricias tanto como sus abrazos. A veces le llamo Goggy-chan. Pero cuando quiere tocar mi cuerpo siempre quiero retroceder y seguir besándonos. Tanto que pasamos juntos, tanto que nos besábamos a escondidas debajo de las mesas en las fiestas que organizaba mamá. Ahh... que recuerdos.

Todavía es un caso perdido de quien elegirá mi corazón sin embargo sé que el tiempo lo decidirá por mí.

 _ **Notas del autor: Hoooolaaa Colegaaas soy yo... quien escribió Pan y Vegeta compañeros de entrenamiento, estuve en mis asuntos personales ya que me tomé un tiempo de descanso y dejé a un inexperto en redactar. Y pues... le puse más sentimientos míos. *Susurro* que cursi.**_

 _ **Jeje okey, necesité un tiempito de soledad para la inspiración. He aquí vine a dejaros éste modesto y simple Fic.. les explicaré porqué puse Pan y Vegeta compañeros de entrenamiento, pensé repetidas veces en ese título y dije: Y si fuera Pan quien unió a Suroha y Vegeta?, claro el crédito se lo llevaría ella no yo. Por ello el título lo dice todo.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos quienes han leído el fanfic!**_

 _ **Sayonara Lectores de pantalla!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Malentendiendo las cosas

era temprano no tenía ni las mínimas ganas de levantarme para ir al instituto.

Tomé mi uniforme y emprendí rumbo a este. Desde que mis padres han estado juntos mi vida pasa de mal en peor. No es por envidiarles de su amor ni nada por el estilo. Me siento vacía... incompleta como si me faltara algo cuando en realidad parece que lo tengo todo, pese a mis problemas aún conservo lo que queda de mi amor por Gogeta. Es algo prohibido lo nuestro y lo sé pero no puedo evitar enamorarme cada vez más de él.

Corrí desesperadamente para el aula de clases Me tocó tercero cuatro. Alcé mi reloj pequeño y vi la hora, Diablos!, diez minutos tarde.

Los estudiantes caminaban entreverados pasándome, rozándome; por ello no he podido volar o sino los rebasaba a todos en un santiamén. Cuando por fin llegué a la puerta del salón tropecé y caí al suelo después de haber empujado hacia dentro.- Señorita Osata... Estas son horas de llegar?!- preguntó la de Geografía. La profesora de geografía se llamaba Vera. Mis ojos se agrandaron a la vez que un leve rubor no de Sonrojo aparecía sin mi consentimiento.- Gomenasai!, No volverá a pasar.- Cuando me senté saqué mi cuaderno para copiar de la pizarra. Cuando de pronto escucho voces atrás de mí.- Por favor pueden devolvérmela, es un regalo de mi abuelita.- pedía una chica de 142 centímetros y cabello color trigo. Al observarle los ojos tenía unos anteojos redondos y grandes que ocupaban casi toda su cara.- Ya cállate Bagre con anteojos.- Profesora... no ve que están molestando a esa alumna?- Shhh, Haz silencio Osata, ocúpate de tus asuntos.- Gruñí por lo bajo, Odio que molesten a los demás solo por ser diferentes. Como era de esperar mis piernas comenzaron a hacer pulso sobre el suelo embaldosado.- Huo... Un terremoto!- Gritó otro compañero llevándose las manos a la cabeza y corriendo hacia la salida seguido por todos. Lo raro de esa situación fue ver a la adolescente con las piernas abrazadas y llorando. Caminé hacia ella y pregunté.- Hola... Cómo te llamas...?- S-soy Miki

Sanawa.- Dijo tímida.- No tienes miedo al terremoto?- pregunté con una cara de interesada.- Qué más da?, total ya no tengo a nadie en este mundo, ese terremoto me haría un gran favor al acabar con mi vida.- sentí lástima

por ella. Me hizo acordar en la vez que perdí a mamá en la pelea contra Freezer.- No digas esas cosas, tienes tantas experiencias maravillosas por vivir y solamente porque unos idiotas te molesten no quiere decir que tengas que morir.- levantó el rostro encontrándose con mis ojos llorosos.- Gracias, y tú eres...?- Soy Kazumi Osata!- Mucho gusto Osata-chan- Sonreí, apenas nos conocimos y ya eramos las mejores amigas. La ayudé a pararse y nos fuimos caminando a la salida lo más felices, si así se podría decir. Felizmente tuve el valor de invitarla a una cena familiar en mi casa, a mi madre le encantó conocerla sin embargo mi padre seguía gruñón como siempre. Kota se pegaba a su pierna como un desesperado.- Me aza en sus bazos?- preguntó a Miki.- Ahre?... Oh, si, que bonito eres, tanto como tu rostro es igual al de tu mamá y Osata-chan.- Y.. dinos cuántos años tienes?- Etto... Tengo dieciséis

señora.- Miki-san no me diga Señora, dime Suroha.- C-claro Suroha-san.- en su voz se notaba que le temía a mi madre.

Comimos una ensalada de lechugas ya que me estaba conteniendo de no devorar como una bestia todos los alimentos. Mi habitación era amplia y contaba con una litera enorme de dos piezas. Sabanas rosas cremas y almohadas de corazones rojos para ambas camas intercaladas.- Osata-chan puedo tomar una ducha?- Si, el baño está en el otro lado.- mientras ella se duchaba vi una sombra aproximarse. De un momento a otro entró Gogeta tirándose encima de mí.- Goge...- Shhh... si me siente tu padre estoy muerto.- lo hice a un lado mientras me arreglaba la ropa.- No tienes que aparecer

así, está una amiga bañándose en la bañera, idiota.- No me importa, atravesaría el mundo por tan solo verte.- vete o vendrá mi padre...- Murmuré a su oído.- Cómo me deshago de estas hormonas... o mejor dicho cómo aguanto este deseo?- se inclinó a mis labios lentamente introduciendo su lengua en mi cavidad bucal. Como no recordarlo, mi primer beso. Mientras nos distraíamos por los besos se apresuró a meter su mano en mi sujetador y masajear mi seno a pellizcos.- Im...bécil.. De.. Jah... de hacer eso.- Te está gustando?- Ya para.- dije entre besos.- Detente.- Exigí nuevamente.- BASTA!- grité empujándolo.- Qué sucede Kazumi?- No quiero hacerlo.- No estás lista?- NO ES ESO!, yo... no me gusta que lo hagas!- Me odias?- Nunca te odiaría. Puedes esperar a otro momento?- asintió besándome.-

esperaré..- por último volvió alejándose por la ventana. Yo solo miraba babeando.- Osata-chan?- estaba con un camisón celeste de tul y una bata de baño.- Eh?- Mañana me gustaría presentarte a alguien.- dije mirándola.- A... Alguien?- Obvio pequeña, superarás esa timidez constante.- le guiñé el ojo.- Buenas noches.- Buenas noches...- dijimos al unísono antes de apagar las luces.

 _ **Notas del Autor: Bueno después de "tanto tiempo". Volví**_

 _ **jaja más inspirado que nunca. Por cierto somos dos personas que escribimos en la misma cuenta solamente que ella me ayuda con las faltas y todo eso... Gracias Tamari-chan y a todos ustedes por leer este fanfic como su pasatiempo XDDD.**_


End file.
